


Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

by You6Are6All6Sheep



Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [24]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV), The Warrior Chronicles | The Saxon Stories - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: Day 8, M/M, March Musical Madness (The Last Kingdom), Set if Off, This did not go like I thought, Uhtred-centric, Well I didn't actually have a plan for it, Wolf in Sheep's Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You6Are6All6Sheep/pseuds/You6Are6All6Sheep
Summary: Wolf in Sheep's Clothing by Set if Off
Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185899
Comments: 10
Kudos: 4





	Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so this challenge is supposed to be about the OT3 and this drabble definitely did not go in that direction. But, hey what are you going to do!? The boys will be back together tomorrow!

Alfred the King of Wessex was undoubtedly a great king. His people loved him for he took great care of them. He was able to keep the Danes away from their lands for the most part and the kingdom itself was profitable. So to say that he was a great asset to Wessex after his brother had died was not a lie. What most people did not see of course was what went on behind the castle walls. 

Uhtred knew the real Alfred, the cunning manipulator that he truly was. The man had Uhtred doing his dirty work just to keep the so-called heathen under control. All Uhtred had ever wanted from this life was to regain what was rightfully his. Bebbanburg. Alfred was supposed to be his saving grace in that regard. Uhtred was to do his bidding and help take care of the Danes so that Alfred could unite all of the kingdoms to create one, and Uhtred was to regain control of his land. 

The thing was, Alfred wasn’t keeping up his end of the deal. Each time that his contract was up instead of doing what he had promised, Alfred found ways to keep Uhtred under this thumb. Uhtred was getting tired of it. Alfred was pretending to be one of the sheep when he was truly a wolf wanting to feast upon the flock.


End file.
